


Fireworks

by TheMadKatter13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Naruto, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Flashback Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Revenge, Sexual Abuse, Yakuza reference, top!Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/966990">Firework</a>. The night from the club continues at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> The tone has taken a bit of a left turn with this sequel, but I honestly like the sequel more.
> 
> Originally posted under my original username 'RavenSilverKat'.

It was a mixture of faith and a need for a comfort zone that had Naruto unlocking his door for the mysterious stranger he had snagged at the club. Being nearly a year since that last, very disastrous relationship, he was quite unwilling to visit someone else's place. He could feel dark eyes on him as held the door open and so he averted his eyes to the floor, feeling a blush spread over his face. The other man's now-bare feet came into his limited view and the door was taken from his hand, the soft click the only sound in the small foyer. A pale hand began to rise into view and he quickly dodged and nervously ducked his way into the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he called over his shoulder. Now that the man was here, he had no idea what to do next. It had been so long since he'd been on a date or even 'entertained'. The decision was taken from his hands when light footsteps followed him into the kitchen and black-clad arms wrapped around his waist just as he pulled a cup from the cupboard. A chin rested on his shoulder and hot breath traveled over his neck and ear, causing him to shiver.

"I would," Sasuke murmured, that pale hand rose to suggestively rub the slight bulge in his trousers that the hand was very effectively and encouragingly attempting to bring back to life. While that one hand was occupied, the other calmly rose to take the cup from his hand and filled it with water from the tap. Tan fingers gripped the sink so hard the knuckles turned white as the hand slowly moved its way back up to trace over the muscles in his stomach and he could feel them quivering under the light touch. The cup was placed to the side of the sink as the hand removed itself altogether and he didn't know if he should sigh in relief or disappointment. He could feel the presence move to his side and fingers linked with his to gently tug him into his living room. Suddenly, his companion shot forward and picked up a picture frame from his computer desk: a picture of him and his ex, the one picture he hadn't been able to throw away yet.

"NO!" he shouted and he also shot forward and slapped the frame from the pale fingers, the glass shattering on the floor and both sets of eyes stared in shock at the now mangled, and thankfully, face-down frame. Naruto suddenly whirled around and began to pace the length of his living room. "This was such a bad idea," he muttered to himself. "I don't think you should be here," he turned to tell his stranger, only to stop in his pacing when he saw the silent other crouching among the glass and pulling the picture from the mess, frowning as he did so.  
  
"Uzumaki?" Sasuke whispered, his eyes glued to the picture. Naruto froze.  
  
"How do you know my last name?" the blonde whispered in shock. Pale fingers held up the picture of him and Kyuubi, one that had been taken at the beginning, before the abuse had started.

"It _is_ you," he whispered, awed. “ _You_ were Kyuubi's last boyfriend?" the brunette returned, ignoring his question.

"Yes," he whispered. How could this have happened? How is it that the one person he found himself attracted to in a building full of people is someone who knew his ex? The man stood abruptly and Naruto shot backwards in fear. Sasuke unexpectedly drew a lighter from his pocket and lit the picture on fire, dropping the flaming paper into the sink where he simply stood watching it until it turned into ash. Once it was nothing but ash, he turned on the faucet and the fire was extinguished with a puff of smoke and the ash was washed down the sink. For some reason, Naruto felt that the action had cleansed him and a sigh of relief unconsciously passed his lips. Black eyes were turned on him again and he took an involuntary step back. Those soul-piercing eyes kept contact with his own while bare feet moved slowly moved towards the now-trembling blonde who was indecisively stuck between 'stay' or 'flee'.

"I'm sorry," the dark man said when he was stopped in front of the wary Naruto. Naruto felt a wave of confusion wash over him and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Wha--?"

"I knew Kyuubi when the two of you were together. I had heard him brag of his treatment of you and I did nothing until it was too late." The words drug a hazy memory to float in the forefront of his mind:

_Kyuubi’s excessively volatile temper had exploded once again, though this time it had put Naruto in the ICU with a concussion-induced coma, several broken bones, and a face made unrecognizable by the bruises and swelling. The man’s jealous nature had also served to slowly sever Naruto’s ties with all his friends and so as he lay on the hospital bed amongst the tubes and wires and nameless equipment, he lay there alone. Even if Kyuubi hadn’t done that, he didn’t think he’d want any of his friends to bear witness to his weaknesses._

_The coma was short-lived, and at the end of his second day there, when he was drifting between the waking and dream worlds, a pale man with jet-black hair, eyes, and clothes stopped in the doorway to his room and stared at him. The strange man slowly walked forward without making a sound until he was standing at the bedside, and his eyes moved up and down his body, seeming to assess the damage before traveling up to and stopping at the damage of his face. Slim, pale fingers lifted to trace the lines of the bandage wrapping around the blonde mop of hair topping an unusually pale face._

_"This will not happen again," a dark voice, sultry but angry, promised, and then he leaned down to kiss the bandage over his forehead before leaving without a sound. Naruto never saw the man again and he dismissed the entire thing as a dream. Weeks passed, however, and Kyuubi never visited him during his recovery, and was still mysteriously absent from the apartment when he was finally cleared to leave the hospital. After a week of this odd absence and of flinching every time he received a knock on his door or when someone bumped into him, he finally packed all his things in one day and moved across the country, and the 'dream' was forgotten completely._  
  
"You?" Naruto whispered in shock. "That wasn't a dream? You visited me in the hospital?" The dark head nodded, black spikes bobbing with the movement. "Then...what happened to Kyuubi?" Those skilled lips tilted into one of the most secretive and vicious smirks Naruto had ever seen--and he had known Kyuubi--and midnight eyes turned hard.

"I have already told you. I made sure that he would never harm you again." Naruto was in shock. This mysterious stranger had merely heard about him, and had only seen him once, yet had released him from a frightfully abusive relationship. And regardless of the implications of fatality, Naruto did not feel afraid of his pale-skinned savior. "And then I looked for you after that and I couldn't find you. And then you found me." His grin turned predatory. "I wasn't quite sure it was you since it had been so long but..." He gestured towards the sink where a few ashes still remained. "I am...quite pleased." Naruto blushed. "And now I shall remind you what it is like to be in a real relationship." Tan cheeks turned even redder at the not-so-subtle 'request' to date.

"You don't know how to ask, do you, asshole?" the blonde quipped, feeling annoyed on the outside while his heart grew over with a something that felt like golden, glowing fuzz.

"Why bother with asking when I always get what I want anyway?" the arrogant man returned with genuine-sounding confusion which was ruined when his face fell into an arrogant smirk.

"Bastard," the blonde grumbled, relenting and, with this man, willing to give relationships another try. His only reply was what he was sure was a rare but true smile, right before the gentlest kiss he had ever received was bestowed on him. A tongue stroked his bottom lip and that knee parted his own again, and he let out a groan, that tongue slipping inside to battle his own once more. His fingers clenched at the hard muscles hidden by the fabric of the other's shirt and he suddenly grew desperate to have that pale skin against his own. Trembling fingers slowly undid the black buttons hiding the pale chest from him and those lips left his to travel back along his jaw and down his neck line. He felt teeth sink into the skin at his neck hard enough to mark but not enough to break the skin and he gave a hoarse shout and bucked against the tortuous leg between his thighs. The bite was followed by a searing suck before sealing it with a soothing lick and a gentle kiss.

The last button finally came undone and parted beneath his eager hands like water over stone. The broad expanse of a pale, hairless chest was revealed to his roaming fingers as those lips moved to the other side of his neck to mark him the same way again. He felt fingers on his own skin and he was shocked to realize his dark counterpart had undone his shirt buttons as well. Fingers tweaked his nipples and he moaned, all the while that busy mouth moved down his chest, marking him as it went. Suddenly, his back hit the wall and he realized he had been pushed backwards, but that realization was interrupted by the realization his pants had been unzipped when a warm mouth enveloped him and he let out a throaty moan, throwing his head back while his fingers grasped helplessly along the smooth lines of the wall at his back.

"Oh, Sasuke," the cry came out in a breathy moan, and the hum of appreciation vibrated him so hard that his hands flew to black hair with a death grip and his hips bucked involuntarily, and he let out another cry. How someone could still smirk like that with their mouth full was beyond him but it was sexy as hell. The enthusiastic mouth was much too fast in bringing him off, and when he came for the second time of the night, only the iron bar of a pale arm around his thighs kept him from crumpling to the floor. When the last pulses of electricity cleared from his system, he opened eyes that he didn't remember closing to find Sasuke still kneeling before him.

"How Kyuubi could have mistreated a treasure like you surprises me," the sultry voice purred and Naruto shivered. "I especially enjoy how vocal you are." The blush that had just dissipated returned full force. Sasuke stood suddenly, scooping him up in his arms as he did, and quickly traversed the living room to the bedroom, tossing the blonde onto the bed and immediately tackling him and pinning him to it.

"I want to warn you...I'm a possessive fucker," the pale man paused and the words lingered, the double-entendre not lost on Naruto, "and once I have you, I won't want anyone else to," Sasuke warned, all the while hungrily stripping the clothes from tan skin. Kyuubi had been possessive too, but his possessiveness always made Naruto feel as if he was coveted materially, whereas Sasuke seemed like his possessiveness would be born from loving someone too much to be bear them leaving him. His decision was made as he helped remove dark clothes from equally pale skin and was treated to a shockingly beautiful smile. They began a ferocious kiss, both trying to dominate the other as their hands hungrily mapped out each other's body. Suddenly, one of Naruto's hands broke from the mess to rummage in a side table drawer and after a moment, produced only a bottle of lube.

"Um...I don't have a...uh...it's been a long time," Naruto mumbled with a blush. Sasuke smirked before he leaned down to the discarded pants to pull out several packets of condoms. Naruto blushed harder still.

"I said you wouldn't be able to move come morning, didn't I?" The blonde mop of hair bobbed frantically while his eyes stayed wide, but there was a lilt to his lips. The unsnapping of the cap was like a crack of thunder in the small moonlit room and a moment later, he felt a cold, wet finger circling his entrance. His muscles automatically clenched as tight as they could, his body remembering the last time someone had been down there and what was frequently, and inappropriately, inserted where it shouldn't have been. The finger continued its slow, patient, encouraging massage of the puckered skin and he tried to relax, tried to concentrate on who he was with. He took a deep breath before forcibly relaxing all of his muscles. The finger quickly took the invitation and slowly slipped inside, wriggling as it went to stretch the muscles. It had been so long that one finger was unusually filling to him, and he felt another moan being drawn from his chest. The man between his legs snickered and he poked him sharply with his toe. With that continuous smirk, Sasuke's silent response was to insert another lube-coated finger, and tan fingers and toes curled in the sheets. A tongue lapped gently at his returning erection while the fingers scissored, stretching the muscles, preparing. The tan body was a writhing mess of nothing but euphoric feelings when the fingers pulled out and he let out a groan of disappointment.

The sultry voice chuckled again and a kiss was placed on the inside of his knee. The presence between his legs seemed to distance itself momentarily and something thicker than fingers was pressing against him. He groaned as the large organ pushed slowly in him, filling him more than he had ever been filled before, and a long, deep moan slipped through his lips. He could tell Sasuke was holding back and he was slightly embarrassed to be so much like a virgin to one who was obviously experienced, but he was thankful that the other man was going so slow, allowing him time to adjust. Finally, he was buried inside him and a pale forehead matted with black, sweat-soaked hair fell to a tan, equally sweat-slicked shoulder as he panted with the effort.

"So...tight..." Sasuke praised, slowly getting his panting in control while his limbs trembled with the effort it took to hold himself upright and to not thrust into the welcoming heat. Naruto felt like glowing from the praise, something he never received enough of, if any, from his previous relationship. After a moment, he wiggled, getting re-acquainted to the familiar but nearly-foreign feeling before pulling his hips back and then forward in a shallow move. The pale man easily took the hint and began with shallow threats whose depth and speed began a steady incline. Both men were covered in sweat and could do nothing against the pleasure rocking their bodies as the undulated in their passion. Suddenly, the blonde man gave a gasp and pale lips smiled when fingernails dug into moonlit skin.

"Ah! There...Sasuke...!" That special button had been pressed and he needed more, more, more... The rhythm of Sasuke's hips became more frenzied as he began to consistently hit that button at an increasing pace. Naruto's nails scratched down his partner's back and the man couldn't help but grin again. The blonde may be marking him now, but there was plenty opportunity in the coming evening for him to return the favor. He supported himself with one hand against the wall to reach down and stroke the rock-hard, tan erection. Naruto gave another cry and arched his chest up, straining toward Sasuke's.

"Ah! Sasuke! I'm...I'm...coming..." Naruto panted, his face scrunching as his body began the electrical rollercoaster.

"Naruto..." The pale hand kept up its slow stroking motion as hot jets burst forth and the tan man shot up, wrapping his arms around the supporting neck and sinking his teeth into the exposed skin. Sasuke gave his own shout of completion while the muscles around him clenched without mercy, and his sunk his own teeth into a section of yet-unmarked skin. Completely satiated, the two fell apart onto their back. The used condom was gently tossed into a thankfully close trash bin. His own eyes to the ceiling, Sasuke could feel those startlingly-blue eyes on him and he shifted his hand to entwine his pale fingers with tan ones. His new partner's resulting smile and glow seemed to brighten the room. The black-haired man rolled onto his side to gather the muscular body against his own and he could feel the scratches on his back from his lover pulling his skin and he felt a warmth bloom inside him at the marks. Fingers traced the marks on his back and suddenly Naruto was jumping up.

"I'm so sorry," the man whispered, and suddenly Sasuke realized the fingers on his back weren't tracing with light touches, but with trembling ones. Sasuke felt another wave of anger surge through him at the long-term damage that Kyuubi had caused and growled as he rolled over, taking the slightly younger man under him as he did so, pinning him to the bed. Blue eyes stared up at him with traces of fear and worry and he had to take a moment to compose himself before he hungrily devoured the other's mouth. Naruto jumped in surprise before eagerly returning the gesture. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and put them on his back, forcing his fingers to the scratch marks.

"I love that you've marked me," he nearly growled, pumping his hips into the other's to enforce the point, metaphorically and physically. "It means that when we go out together, people will see who I belong to." He trailed hot kisses down a patch of unmarked tan skin and then sucked harshly, Naruto's fingers digging deep into his hair to either pull him closer or away as he bestowed a flourishing hickey on the neck, even while he deftly slipped another condom onto the new erection. Naruto was almost crying when he finally released the skin from his rough mouth. "And now people will see who you belong to." Suddenly, Naruto was flipped onto his hands and knees and Sasuke was sliding into him again, without warning but not without welcome, fingers creating bruising prints on his hips where pale hands pulled a tan behind into an awaiting pelvis. He leaned over the bowed back to place his lips against the shell of an ear.

"And I plan on marking you as much as I can, whether or not people can see them," he whispered fiercely, flexing his fingers. And he thrust again, fingers digging in tight as Naruto cried out again.

~X~

When Naruto awoke the next day, his glow had absolutely nothing to do with the mid-morning sun shining through his windows and everything to do with the pale man curled around him, a slim but strong arm tight around his waist. He shifted and the arm tightened, pulling him closer to the sleeping man. He relented for several minutes, relaxing in the possessive hold, the fingers of one hand lightly tracing the marks he had left that his partner was very vocal and physical in expressing his pleasure in receiving. It wasn't long until nature called and he skillfully maneuvered his way out of the arm, an unfortunate trick he had learned quite fast before, and snuck into the bathroom. Business completed, he caught sight of his reflection in the mirror and positively beamed at his reflection, covered in countless love-bites around his neck and exposed chest, as well as scabbed scratches from nails on both his chest and back and bruises with fingerprints pressed into his hips and shoulders, but he in no way minded these injuries, or how he got them. He was interrupted from his self-perusal by a knock on his door.

The blonde practically skipped back into his room to pull on his boxers before continuing on his merry way to the front door. He unlocked the deadbolt, a grin plastered on his face, expecting to see the bright pink of Sakura's hair, and he was surprised she hadn't come knocking for a checkup on his club outing and expected potential one-night stand sooner. When the door opened, however, all positive emotion drained from him, as did all colour, and his heart stopped.

"Kyuubi..."

TBC


	2. Part Two

_The blonde practically skipped back into his room to pull on his boxers before continuing on his merry way to the front door. He unlocked the deadbolt, a grin plastered on his face as he expected to greet Sakura on the other side of the door as he had expected her to do a check up on him after the club outing. When the door opened, however, all positive emotion drained from him, as did all colour, and his heart stopped._

_"Kyuubi..."_

The redhead grinned as he sauntered through the doorway and all Naruto could do was back up frantically, his heartbeat erratic and unusual in his blatant fear as the door shut almost silently.

"Hey baby. I missed you." Naruto shivered at the fake emotion the other man was displaying, as well as in morbid anticipation of the pain he was likely to experience next. "I went on a little...trip and imagine my surprise when I return home to find that you've just up and relocated?" The trembling man gulped, backing into the living room, almost not noticing when he stepped on the glass that had never been swept off the floor from the broken frame. He did notice though, and when he glanced down at the injury, it was all Kyuubi needed to shoot forward and slam his fist into a tan cheek. The man bit his lip to stop from crying out, something he learned early on that it only further incited his partner's lust for violence as he absorbed the hit, not letting himself fall to the floor but curling in on himself, making himself smaller in the predator's eyes, a smaller target.

It didn't help at all though for a moment later, Kyuubi's own feet pressed uncaringly into the glass as he crossed the room, sliding his arm in under the protective guard to wrap a hand around a tan throat, dragging the man up and against the wall. Naruto's hands flew to Kyuubi's wrist, trying to relieve the pressure on his throat holding him off the ground. His eyes widened when a hand began to trace all the marks on his chest, cat-like red eyes following every movement.

"I'm barely gone a year and you find someone else," the red-head murmured, fingers finally reaching the top of the boxers. Naruto winced, knowing from experience what came next. The boxers were shoved below his balls which were then grasped roughly and he had to bite back another cry at the painful grasp. After a few moments of the terrible stimulation, the hand moved to his flaccid cock and painfully stroked it to life. Even though he was able to hold back sounds of pain, he couldn't help the tears of pain and fright rolling down his cheeks.

"It wasn't like that, Kyuubi. He only came around last night, I promise," the blonde gasped, fingers digging into the wrist when the hand around his throat tightened unexpectedly.

"Don't lie to me," the redhead growled. "Did you think I wouldn't know who you were fucking around with? His marks are all over you!" His grasp on his erection tightened enough for Naruto to finally cry out.

"It was all last night! I didn't know who he was! I swear!" Naruto was choking now, forcing words out as his face began to turn blue and his fingers' grasp on the restraining wrist grew weak.

"'Didn't'," Kyuubi snarled, pressing their noses together. "Past tense? So you found out who he was and you still let him fuck you?"

"I only know his first name!" Naruto shouted out, tears now heavy streams as he started to hyperventilate, struggling desperately for the breath being deprived to his lungs.

"Hey, Kyuubi," a new voice spoke up, a blade sliding around the aggressor's throat. "I'm Naruto's new boyfriend and I'm pretty sure I told you to never even look his way again." The blonde man was released suddenly and he tumbled to a heap on the floor, frantically sucking in mouthfuls of air. The blade was removed from his throat and Kyuubi turned to face a naked Sasuke, a slim, black blade in one hand hanging at his side and black eyes narrowed in barely-contained fury. The ex gave a cocky grin.

"Did you really think you could keep him from me, Uchiha? He was mine first, and he'll always be mine," the deranged man hissed. "Only I can satisfy him."

"How unusual," Sasuke chuckled. The smile was suddenly gone from his face and with a frightening speed, Kyuubi's arm, the same one that had choked the blonde, was wrenched at an unnatural angle behind his back and he was on his knees facing a recovering Naruto who was in turn watching the proceedings with wide eyes, crouching against the wall, carefully keeping his glass-embedded foot from the ground. Sasuke crouched behind the forced-kneeling man.

"Do you see those marks?" he asked, knowing it was rhetorical for he had seen the red-head touch his markings not just a few minutes ago, but still pointed his blade at them, closing one eye to give his own self the perspective of his blade tracing the marks one by one, remembering how, when, and where he made each. "He took all of those marks willingly and then...asked for more. Let me mark him as mine. Correct me if I'm wrong but...he never let you do that, did he?" Naruto's breath was growing shallower, fear growing in his eyes, but Sasuke wasn't sure if the fear was for him or because of him. He pressed on regardless, knowing what needed to be done and that he had to do it.

"And I don't know if you saw it, but he had a brilliant smile all last night, and I'm confident in my belief that it was still there this morning, right up until you waltzed in and ruined it. And you know what? I put it there. Over, and over, and over, and over last night. In fact, I lost count on how many times I put that smile on his face. And I'm betting you were never skilled enough, or satisfied him enough, to give him that smile." Kyuubi was positively shaking with rage by now. Sasuke stood with the wrist still in his grasp and began to walk in a circle around the still-kneeling man, taking the arm with him until it broke with a sickening crack. To his credit, Kyuubi didn't make a sound, but Sasuke wasn't done.

"I spared your life once before. Let you off with a warning to never even breathe his way again," the dark-haired man murmured. One at a time, he broke each of Kyuubi's fingers in the same hand, taking care to break each one in the slowest and most painful way possible. The red-head's other hand was clenched in a fist against the hardwood floor so hard it was dripping blood as Kyuubi tried to keep his sounds of pain locked away. "My one regret about this situation is that I won't have the time or luxury to do to you what you did to him. Again." He crouched behind the man again, sliding one arm around the tattooed neck to anchor Kyuubi's head in place and to use his hand to slowly pull up the man's shirt, exposing a pierced belly button and tattooed abs. The hand with the knife slid in between the lame arm and the newly-exposed ribcage, running the naked blade lightly along the inked skin.

"I want you to look in his eyes right now. I'll give you a free pass this once," he murmured before sliding the blade into his stomach, and then yanking it up behind the rib bones into his heart in one, smooth, practiced move. He placed his mouth right next to a pierced ear, making sure those red eyes were fixed on the tan man in front of them as blood spewed from the wound at a fatal rate. "I want you to look into his eyes and know that with the last moments of your life that he enjoyed our one night together more than any time he spent with you. I want you to see who he belongs to now." Sasuke watched with satisfaction as the knowledge sunk deep into red eyes as the life in them slowly faded until there was nothing left.

Satisfied the danger to Naruto was gone, he easily pulled the blade from the muscle and wiped it clean of blood using the red-head's shirt. He then lifted the cell he had placed on a nearby shelf and hit speed dial 2.

"Itachi, I need a pick up," he spoke as soon the line picked up.

_"Good morning to you too, baby brother. And what exactly do you need a pickup for?"_

"A long-term bane has finally been eliminated." His brother chuckled.

 _"Hm. Well, it has been some time since my precious brother has gone out of his way to request something like that. I must here the story behind this."_ His request was met with a growl indicating now was not the time. _"Hn. Well, alright. Later then. Address?"_ Sasuke rattled it off from memory and his brother disconnected a moment after ETA assurance. Problem taken care of from a standpoint that would never reach legal channels, Sasuke turned black eyes to the more important standpoint.

"Naruto?" he called to the still-crouching man who was staring with an unreadable expression at the dead man. He held his hand out to his lover who only seemed to be frozen at the sight in front of him and the pale-skinned man withdrew his hand, rubbing it over his eyes with a sigh.

"Shit," he muttered. After hearing so much about Naruto and looking for him for so long, Sasuke had forgotten that Naruto knew absolutely nothing about him other than his first name, and so had no idea of his line of work. Getting rid of Kyuubi like that, while not even close to his most gruesome execution, wasn't something he should've done in front of the blonde. No doubt closure was needed, but it wasn't something one normally did on a first date, if on any date, especially since bringing home a stranger for what appeared to be a one-night-stand was hardly considered a first date. He could have easily incapacitated the threat and have Itachi do a pickup so he could properly torture the man out of sight, but his anger and need to protect his lover had gotten the better of him and the instinct to eliminate the threat had taken control.

A year ago, after visiting Naruto in the hospital, Sasuke had sent Kyuubi to the ICU with damage accountable to a 'car accident' but had actually been created over the course of a month of torture, as well as a warning to stay away from the blonde. Once he was done and the boyfriend practically neutralized, Sasuke went back to the hospital for Naruto, only to find out that he had just missed him, so he attempted to track the man to his apartment, to be greeted by another surprise that the man had vacated not long after returning from the hospital and had left no forwarding address. Sasuke was furious that he missed the man and now had no clues to his whereabouts. He spent a year searching for his lost interest. Near ready to give up, he had visited a club for a much-needed drink, being hit on as normal by both women and men, but none had held his attraction. Then, an utterly stunning tan, blonde man had approached him and had pressed one of the most amazing kisses he had ever received upon his lips. The man, beyond looking familiar, incited an inferno within him with such a simple action and then had just tried to turn and walk away after providing a name that only added to the familiarity. Not happening.

He had quickly grasped the man's wrist, holding him firmly in place. He had seen the momentary panic in sky blue eyes as his mouth produced something that not only had his brain had NOT authorized, but was also something that seemed likely to scare this man away. Luck was on his side though, and he had successfully been able to pull the man first into a better kiss, then into getting the man off, introducing himself, and finally garnering an invite to the man's apartment. He had been very pleasantly surprised to find a photo only confirming the man's identity and he was more than happy at the outcome because if it hadn't been the same man, he might have needed to give up his search. Good think they were the same man and after the night they shared, he was convinced he needed and wanted to be with this man forever. And then this morning happened, and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get this man back.

He turned with a sigh, silently migrating back to the bedroom to dress again, not really wanting to greet his brother in his birthday suit. He was pulling on his boxers when a quiet, limping padding alerted him to the blonde's arrival back in the bedroom. Sasuke turned to watch him, unsure where they were going to go from there but Naruto merely walked passed him, snagging his wrist on the way to the connected bathroom. Before the tan man could walk across the threshold, the pale man adjusted his stance, popping the blonde off his feet and turning to throw him onto the bed. The blonde scooted backwards, eyes wary but not panicked. Sasuke knelt between his legs and gently pulled the foot studded with glass up to his eye level and, carefully, tenderly, removed each piece. The blonde stayed silent throughout the process, only flinching occasionally, and once he was done, black eyes met blue and he placed a soft kiss to the inside of the tan ankle.

Naruto stared at him for several long minutes before he popped up and resumed his trip to the bathroom, pale wrist still ensnared in his grasp. He turned the shower on hot, waiting a moment for the temperature to rise before pulling them both into the shower, both of them barely having time to re-divest themselves of their boxers before Sasuke was wrapped into a near bone-crushing hug under the hot spray. He waited for a moment to make sure it wasn't a ruse before lifting his arms to wrap the slightly shorter man in his embrace.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Sasuke finally whispered. Naruto started and looked up at him.

"'Sorry?' Are you kidding?" A pale brow furrowed in confusion. "That's twice now that you've saved me from that bastard, but this time I know for sure he will never be back. I should be thanking you. So...thank you." Sasuke's heart clenched, not for the first time because of this man, at the blatant gratitude in the deep blue eyes.

"I'll always be there to save you, dobe," he murmured, beginning to kiss down the tan neck and moving the buff body against the wall, pressing the tan chest against the cool tiles, and pressing his own chest to the broad back.

"Fuck you, teme," Naruto panted as Sasuke slowly slid deep inside of him, one hand reaching around to pump the slick erection as the other wrapped around his ribs to hold him close.

"I plan to. Any time, any place. You're mine, Uzumaki."

~X~

Itachi slowly opened the door to the provided address, scanning the residence with all senses for any sign of life, but could only sight the body at the end of the hall, and hear the sound of a shower deeper in the apartment. He hurriedly waived his companion inside and as Kisame took care of the task of sliding the messy remains into the black bag, Itachi surveyed his brother's work. Normally a body bag wasn't needed after his brother was done with someone (more like Ziploc bags) but obviously this particular person was not planned and had simply, and royally, pissed off an Uchiha, further evident by the gruesome strike which had torn out the man's intestines, a move that would normally leave a victim alive and in terrible pain for hours.

Both Itachi and Kisame were startled by a gurgling sound and looked down to find the redhead blink slowly at them. Itachi couldn't help but laugh. Of course his brother hadn't actually killed his victim. Why would he? If the man had pissed him off this much, Itachi knew he would be nowhere near ok with just two slices of a blade and a few hours of pain. But then, when several sounds filtered through the air--the sounds of skin on skin, moans, an unknown voice crying out his brother's name, and his brother's voice crying out an unknown name (most likely the true renter of the apartment)--Itachi found himself just as intrigued over the 'why' of the situation as the 'who' of the situation.

Itachi was still chuckling as they removed all traces of the redhead's existence and essence from the apartment before slinging the black bag over Kisame's shoulder and ambling out of the apartment, his thoughts on the mysterious stranger that had so apparently captured his dear brother's heart. The slice-and-diced redhead continued to make strange gurgling sounds from inside the confines of the thick black material as Itachi and Kisame vanished just as quickly and quietly out the door as they had come in.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A 'Sin City' reference slipped in there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91625918813/fireworks)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
